Desktop computers and larger computer systems are increasingly being used to store private, secure and personal information for both consumers and business users alike. This information is not easily accessible from any remote location where the consumer or business user may find themselves. Mobile phone data technologies have been developed by companies such as Visto and GoToMyPC to allow a remote customer to retrieve some information stored at their business on a server, or on a personal computer, but these programs require very good data coverage networks, high priced smart mobile devices, expensive data plans and considerable sophistication on the part of the user. Added to this is that they are not practical or safe for use in a vehicle, while driving.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more disadvantages or shortcomings of existing methods for remote access of a computer system, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.